A motor is a device which converts electrical energy into rotational energy using force applied to a conductor in a magnetic field. A conventional motor includes a shaft rotatably formed, a rotor coupled to the shaft, and stators fixed to the housing. The stators are installed along a circumference of the rotor at regular intervals, and coils forming rotating magnetic fields are wound around the stators.
In the case of a split core-type stator, a circular bus bar is provided on stators. Coils of the stators are electrically connected to the bus bar via coil terminals. The bus bar includes bus bar terminals connected to power supplies with different polarities.
The bus bar terminals are connected to a power terminal for connection with a power cable, and the power terminal is provided on a terminal-housing assembly covering a housing of a motor. The terminal-housing assembly includes a terminal hole in which the power terminal is mounted. Conventionally, the power terminal is installed to be fixed in the terminal hole.
When the terminals of the bus bar are assembled to the terminal-housing assembly, it is difficult for the terminals of the bus bar to be aligned and assembled. Also, when the terminal-housing assembly is not positioned at the right place or the power terminal of the terminal-housing assembly is inclined or biased to one side after aligning and assembling, there is a problem in which the terminals of the bus bar may be damaged.